In order to comply with expected future regulations on low and high frequency distortions of main ac power lines and electromagnetic interference requirements, it is necessary to improve waveform quality of ac-to-dc converters. In general, there are two approaches to solving this problem. The first approach entails increasing size and reactance value of passive filter elements, i.e. inductors and capacitors, in order to reduce the h frequency content of the ac input waveforms. Disadvantageously, this approach becomes increasingly expensive at higher power levels and creates other side effects for which compensation must be provided, such as high in-rush currents, low range of stability and poor power factor. The second approach entails increasing the switching frequency of the converter waveforms such that filter size can be reduced, since filter size is inversely proportional to the frequency content of the filtered waveform. The disadvantage of this second approach resides in the need for additional active power devices and control circuitry.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a converter controlled to provide unity power factor over a wide range of operating conditions, with a minimal number of active devices, while achieving high efficiency and high power density at relatively low cost.